The Companion and the Mechanic
by PhoenixFire DragonLight
Summary: What if Inara and Kaylee were in a relationship from the very begining. How would things change? AU FireFly story. Inara/Kaylee Femslash. Characters are OC and it is pretty mush Fluff and Romance. Sexual Content! One-Shot! Enjoy and no Flames Please!


**Disclaimer: Do not own!**

A/N: This story is pretty much AU and the characters at Out of Character. It operates under the assumption that Inara and Kaylee have been in a relationship from the beginning. It is Femslash and it is Rated Mature for Adult content. It is pretty much nothing but fluff and smut. It will be a One-shot. I would love to know what you all think, but no Flames. If you do not like it, click the red **X** in the top right corner.

**The Companion and the Mechanic**

Most of Serenity's crew was enjoying the rare chance at shore leave on New Haven, but one young woman was curled up on the bed in one of the shuttles trying to stop the tears that had been her constant companion for nearly a month. She did her work when asked, talked when forced, ate when Zoe made her, but otherwise she stayed locked in either the engine room or the shuttle, barely sleeping, barely seeing the point of it anymore.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps approach, but she stiffened when she felt a pair of arms pull her into a tight embrace. After a moment she relaxed again and allowed herself to be comforted. It wasn't the embrace she longed for, but it was better than nothing.

Eventually, when her sobs stopped Zoe spoke, "Talk to me, Mei-Mei. You've been like this ever since Inara left."

It took a moment for the younger woman to raise her eyes. She knew that once she did the older woman would see the truth. The truth that had she had been hiding for so long. Finally she gathered her courage and looked up. The tears were still falling softly as she managed to choke out, "I…I miss her Zoe."

"Oh, Kaylee." Zoe said. She couldn't believe that she had missed what apparently had been going on for some time, "Why didn't you ever tell us?" Her tone was soft, but not angry.

"Inara was afraid Mal wouldn't understand." Kaylee explained, "He had told her that he would throw her out for 'Servicing' the crew." She wiped more tears away. "He wouldn't understand that Inara wasn't with me as a client but as her lover, her friend, her partner, and her beloved. Add to that the fact that he is after Inara. It was easier to hide then try and convince him different." She shrugged

Zoe looked at her hard, studying her face, her voice, her tone. The look in her eyes, this wasn't the child they all took her for. She wasn't the innocent little girl they all believe, but instead a woman in love and currently heartbroken. Taking a deep breath she asked, "How long?"

"It would have been a year last week." Kaylee offered, "Not long before Simon, River and Sheppard Book arrived."

"Tell me about it?" Zoe softly asked, "We all thought that you were sweet on Simon. How did you end up with Inara?"

Kaylee shook her head, "I won't deny that I find her or men in general attractive. And I think everyone knows that I've been with men sexually before, but I've always been more attracted to women. The problem is where I grew up. Even now people still have a problem with same sex couples and my planet was no exception. They expected me to be ill spoken, rough, uneducated and straight. It was just easier to be that way then fight my family, especially when I was always causing problems with my ability and desire to work with engines."

"But you've been gone for over a year." Zoe said, "You never had to pretend with us." It was hard to hide the slight hurt in her voice.

Kaylee nodded, "I know and I never meant to, but after nearly 25 years in the 'verse' it was hard to change." She took a deep breath before continuing. Neither woman noticed the audience they now had. They had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't hear the foot falls in the outer part of the shuttle. "Inara was the first person to ever see me for who I really was, deep down, so deep that even I had almost forgotten it was there. I was drawn to her from the start and not just her beauty, but I was a mechanic from a backwater planet and she was…well she was Inara."

"A companion?" Zoe asked trying to understand, but Kaylee shook her head.

"That might be _what_ she is, her profession, but it's not _who _she is." The emotion in Kaylee's voice was intense. "She is so much more. She is beautiful yes, but she is also brilliant, loving, funny, compassionate, determined, loyal. She is understanding, forgiving, strong, and so _**so**_ much more." Kaylee had a small smile on her face as she spoke, "Did you know our friendship started the same day she arrived?"

It was a rhetorical question but Zoe shook her head anyway as Kaylee continued, "She came to me that evening and asked me to make a few small adjustments to her shuttle. Afterwards she asked me to join her for tea. At first I declined. I was covered in oil and dirt and didn't want to ruin any of her things, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She said that they were just material things and could be replaced, but if I was that worried she would help me clean up. So she produced a basin and took the time to wash my arms and face herself. I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life." Kaylee laughed, "Or so turned on." This time Zoe chuckled. "Then we talked nearly all night, about anything and everything. She seemed to be as fascinated about my life as I was hers. Over the next several months she helped me become who I was supposed to be. She was my friend, my confidant, and I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with her."

Kaylee sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I tried, I really tried not to fall in love with her. I knew it would be difficult, but I couldn't stop myself. So I pushed it aside and tried to be happy as her friend."

There was a long moment of silence before Zoe finally found her voice. "What changed? What happed to take you from friends to lovers? I always thought companions weren't allowed relationships."

Another sigh from the younger woman, "Strictly speaking, they're not." At Zoe's look she added, "It's complicated." Taking a moment to gather herself she thought back to that night a year ago. "I asked her one night when I finally had to know. When I couldn't stop myself any longer…"

Kaylee sighed deeply as Inara ran a brush through her hair. She loved this, being this close to the older woman. It was almost a sensual act, as intimate as they would ever be, and for that she cherished these moments every time. She knew she loved the woman, she had known it for weeks, but she also knew that nothing would ever come of it.

"What are you thinking about, Bao Bei?" Inara asked gently.

_Sweetheart, precious, darling,_ so many meaning for one word, and yet every time she heard it it caused her heart to race. She wasn't sure she should answer, but she knew that she would never lie to Inara. So gathering what resolve she had she spoke softly. "Inara, do you ever wish that you could have a…lover, a partner of your own? Do you ever wish you could find that one person to love, who will love you no matter what? Who would willingly spend their life with you?"

The brush paused for a brief moment, before starting up again as Inara spoke. Her voice held some quality in it that Kaylee wasn't sure what to make of. "It's not that simple, Kaylee. The Guild has strict rules on such things."

There was a long moment of silence before Kaylee asked. "How can they put restriction on such a thing as love?" her voice was week, full of emotion. "How can anyone tell someone else who they can or cannot love or even if they are allowed to love?"

It took a while for Inara to respond and when she finally did there was more emotion in her voice than Kaylee had ever heard, "Companions are allowed to date, to sleep with someone if they choose, but I never saw the point in it. If all you want is sexual pleasure that is what clients are for. As for anything else…we aren't allowed to be in a committed relationship, therefore we are restricted from falling in love. Commitment leads to emotional attachment which makes our job hard to do."

"What if the other person doesn't care?" Kaylee pushed, "What if they understood the job and they weren't bothered by it?" She didn't know how they managed to get here. She had never intended to ask the question yet she had and now all she could do is wait for an answer.

This time Inara gently grabbed Kaylee's chin and forced her to turn around and look Inara in the eyes. The companion was studying her closely as she asked, "Could you Kaylee? Would you be able to understand?"

Suddenly Kaylee knew that there was more to that question, something deeper to the entire conversation. She could see a longing and a hope in Inara's eyes. She could hear it in her words. It gave her the courage she needed to push forward and slowly she nodded, "As long as I knew that their heart and soul were mine and mine alone, then I could share their body with the job."

There was another long silence as both women studied the other, both understanding that the conversation was no longer abstract. Both knew that this conversation would change everything.

Finally Kaylee spoke again, her voice shaking with emotion. "What happens when a companion falls in love? What happens if they take a lover?" she whispered.

Inara's hand released her chin and moved to cup her cheek. "If the guild finds out they lose their license. They are barred from service. Some have risked it, but none have made it. They were either caught, quite, or their partners can't handle it and left."

Kaylee swallowed hard, unsure and terrified. "Have you ever loved someone?" She was whispering, "Have you ever been willing to risk it?"

She could feel the air growing charged as she waited for the response. She watched as a myriad of emotions flashed across Inara's face, until finally Inara leaned in. Her mouth a hair's width away, pausing only to whisper an emotional, "yes" before claiming the soft lips before her. Both women moaned as their lips met for the first time. It was gentle, tender, but filled with passion, longing and love. Kaylee gasped as Inara ran her tongue over her lips and then moaned when that some tongue gently entered her mouth.

Finally breaking the kiss to breathe, Inara pulled back and smiled at the younger woman. She gently stroked the soft cheek before her. "This won't be easy, my beloved, for you or for me. Can you really do this Kaylee? Can you really be with me knowing I will have to give my body to others? Can you really be happy like this?" It was clear that she was terrified of the answer.

Kaylee turned so that she was fully facing her and rose up on her knees so that they were face to face. Taking Inara's hands in her own she spoke, her voice full of emotion but strong. "I love you, Inara. I love you and I don't care what you do for a living. I meant it when I said that as long as your heart and soul were mine I would be alright. The question is can you do this? I would never ask you to give up your job, your lively hood for me. It's not fair for me too and I never would put you in that positions. I would rather have you as my friend then nothing at all." She leaned in and kissed Inara gently before pulling back and continuing. "I want to be your friend, lover, and partner, but only if you are sure that you want me."

"Oh, my love." Inara said smiling softly, "There has been no doubt in my mind, since the moment I met you, that you are the only one I want. I love you, Kaylee, and I want to be with you, but I'm scared."

"Of what, Bao Bei?" Kaylee asked gently reaching up to cup Inara's beautiful face.

"That one day you will resent me for my job." Inara answered honestly, "That one day you won't want to share me anymore and you will leave. I am sacred that Mal will find out and throw me out for 'servicing' his crew as he puts it. I'm…" Kaylee cut her off with another kiss.

When she finally broke it off she smiled, "I'm scared too Inara. I'm scared you will decide that this…that I'm not work the risk. I'm scared that I won't be able to please you, but love, I am not scared would ever resent you. I love you, Inara and I could never resent you." Kaylee kissed her gently, "I can't promise you that I won't get jealous from time to time, but I can promise you that I won't let that come between us and that I will always be honest with you so we can deal with things together."

"And the Captain?" Inara asked.

Kaylee shrugged, "I can't see how it is any of Mal's business. You won't be 'servicing' me as a client. You would be making love to your partner, but if it makes you feel any better we don't have to tell anyone. I mean it's not like there are any secrets on Serenity anyway, once one person knows we all know, and I wouldn't want to deal with Jayne's comments."

They were quiet for a while, until Kaylee stood bringing Inara with her. Pulling her close she held her body tightly and she leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss full of love and promise. Then she kissed her way along Inara's jaw to her ear and was pleased to hear Inara moan. She licked around the ear before whispering, "If this, here, now is all I ever get then I will cherish it always. To simply kiss you, speak of our love, but I'm yours if you will have me. For as long as you want."

Turning them around Inara gently backed Kaylee to the bed. She laid her down and herself on top she spoke, her voice turned to pure sex. "You are mine, my beloved, and I am yours. My heart and soul are yours for as long as time and the 'Verse' allows." Leaning down she kissed her gently along the cheeks, jaw, throat, and neck. "Now, my love, my Kaylee, let me put some of your fears to rest and show you just how well you can please me…"

"Alright." Zoe cut in, "I don't need to be hearing that now."

Kaylee laughed lightly, "I don't kiss and tell, that's Jayne's department." She tried to joke before having to wipe more tears away. "We really didn't want to hide from you, Zoe. It was just so hard to explain. It was hard to hide too…" She trailed off, unsure.

Zoe smiled, "What happened, Mei-mei? Why did Inara Leave?"

Kaylee choked back a sob, "Because I was an idiot. I screwed up." The sorrow was thick in her voice and the person watching, hidden in the outer room had to fight the desire to rush in and pull the woman into their arms. "I let myself become jealous. I locked myself away instead of talking to her like I promised. I hurt her, something I never wanted to do."

Kaylee took a moment to gather control of her emotions before she tried to explain what had happened that morning, nearly a month ago.

They had fallen into a comfortable rhythm since their first night together. Neither made their actions obvious, but neither went to any great trouble to hide it either. They were surprised that the other's never figured it out. Well, except River who seemed to know everything. Kaylee spent almost every night in Inara's shuttle, the only exceptions being when Inara was gone over night. She would go with Inara after dinner for the customary tea and simply never leave. No one ever questioned it; they just assumed they were having late night chats.

Kaylee would leave early in the morning and return to her quarters to change. They always spent shore leave together when possible, ate dinners together with the others, but they always made sure to sit next to each other, so that they could touch each other under the table. Just a brush of the hand, a squeeze of the knee, a rub of the foot. It wasn't much but it was enough. They had some close calls over months, mostly with Mal barging into Inara's shuttle unannounced. Kaylee being shot nearly broke Inara and Mal's advancements on Inara put them both on the edge. Somehow, they managed to keep it a secret.

They also fell into a rhythm on the days Inara had a client. It was harder than they thought to deal with the realities of Inara's job, but they managed. It actually seemed harder for Inara to deal with than Kaylee. On those days they would meet in Kaylee's quarters a few hours before Inara had to leave. Where they would simply hold each other and talk. Reassuring each other of their love, their bond, their devotion with tender kisses and whispered, "I love you's".

Inara refused to see Kaylee when she returned until she had a chance to bathe, change, and change the sheets on the bed. Kaylee would give her a few hours then go to her where they would spend all evening making love and holding each other. Occasionally they would speak of things and Kaylee would assure Inara that she loved her and would always love her.

That's why Kaylee knew that there was something different this time. She smiled into the towel that she was using to dry her arms and face when she felt her lover's arms wrap around her and her face burry itself in her neck. Her smile changed to a frown when she felt her lover's tears and heard her whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Over and over again. There was a heavy weight in her chest when she turned around and wrapped her arms around Inara, pulling her close whispering comforting words in her ear.

Eventually, Kaylee pulled back enough to look her lover in the eye. Gently wiping her tears away she asked, "What's wrong baby?"

Inara just continued to cry. "I hate having to do this to you. I hate that I have to give myself to others. I hate how this must make you feel. I hate…"

Kaylee silenced her with a kiss. Gentle and loving, but short. "Hey, now." She said when she pulled back, "I told you that I'm fine. That I will be alright with this. What brought this on?"

Inara pulled Kaylee to her bunk and sat they both down before she answered with a sigh. "I love you, Bao Bei and I am just so tired of sharing myself with anyone but you. I…I don't know anymore…"

"Are you…" Kaylee stopped to swallow the emotions that seemed to be caught in her throat. "Are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?" He voice trembled.

"NO!" Inara swore passionately catching Kaylee off guard. She was mostly used to Inara's more emotional and insecure side. The one that she hid from the world, but every now and then it would catch her by surprise. "I'm not sure what I'm saying, but not that. Never that! I love you, Kaylee. Please, never, _never_, doubt my devotion to you, to us."

Kaylee nodded, "Then what are you saying? What can I do to help you?"

Inara shook her head; "I don't know…"She trailed off again. She had tears in her eyes and she sounded so unsure that it broke Kaylee's heart.

Kaylee pulled her close. She had never seen her lover this out of control before. "We'll figure it out, Inara. I promise we will." She soothed her lover, "This client is a regular, yes?" When Inara nodded she said, "Then go to them and when you get back we will figure this out. We will work something out."

Once again Inara simply nodded and then sat there holding each other for a long time. Eventually, Inara pulled away, "I have to go." She said quietly. Kaylee simply nodded and kiss her gently. "Promise me you will stay out of the Cargo hold." Inara said breaking the kiss. When Kaylee frowned she added, "Please, Bao Bei, for me. This is the first client I've had here and I just…Please."

"Alright" the younger woman agreed. "As long as the captain doesn't need me I'll stay out." She kissed her again, "I love you, Inara."

"I love you too, Kaylee." Inara replied and with one last kiss she was gone.

Unfortunately things didn't work out that way. Mal needed Kaylee to fix the Mule so she had to go to the Cargo hold. She tried to finish quickly, but was still there when the Counselor arrived. She managed to ignore her curiosity until she heard Jayne curse. Against her better judgment she stood up and looked.

She couldn't stop the rush of jealousy that shot through her at the sight of Inara, her Inara, greeting another woman. In her surprise she dropped the wrench she was holding, causing it to clang to the floor and all eyes turn towards her. She tried to school her features and hold back the tears, but she knew her lover would notice no matter what. She saw Inara's eyes go wide at the shock of seeing her there and for a split second the companion's mask dropped to be replaced by that of a lover. She took a half step towards Kaylee, but stopped when the younger woman turned away to face the Captain.

Trying to force her voice calm she spoke, "Sorry…The mule is ready to go Captain. I'll be in the Engine room if you need me." And with that she fled. Once she had bolted the door she threw herself into her hammock and cried. She cried for her jealousy, for the pain she knew she had caused her lover for her fears, and for her shame. She eventually cried herself to sleep, never hearing Serenity leave the planet, never hearing Rive or Zoe coming to ask her if she wanted dinner and never hearing Inara try to speak with her, nothing.

When she finally woke the next day she knew she needed to apologize so she went to her bunk to bathe and change, before going to find Inara. Before she could make it she ran into the Captain and Zoe. Still tied up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the Captain's hurt look, but she felt her heart break when she asked if they had seen Inara, only to be informed that she left. That she had tried to see Kaylee the day before, but when she wouldn't come out Inara had to leave to catch her transport. The next few days were a blur. She simply stumbled back to her bunk and collapsed in sobs, not coming out again for three days, no matter how hard everyone tried.

"It's my fault she's gone." Kaylee cried. "I did everything I promised I wouldn't do. I didn't talk to her, I hid like a child, and I hurt her. It's no wonder she chose to leave. I was a fool and because of that I lost the best thing in my life. I drove away the woman I love, the woman I wanted forever with."

"Mei-Mei. You don't know that." Zoe said, "No one's sure why Inara left, except Inara and maybe the Captain. Maybe she just needs a break, maybe she will be back or…"

"Or maybe…" A voice interrupted her. It was the voice Kaylee dreams about at night. They both jumped as Inara stepped forward, "…or maybe she went back to the core and the training house on Shinon to turn in her license. To give up her life as a companion so she could come home and live with her partner and the rest of their family." She stepped closer to the shocked pair, "Maybe…" her voice was tinged with anger and when she saw Kaylee cringe she forced a deep breath to calm down, "just maybe she left a letter with the Captain for you, explaining why she was gone and begging you to forgive her for being such a fool"

Zoe managed to react first. She squeezed a still shocked Kaylee's arm and stood to approach Inara. The two women stared at each other for a long moment before Zoe eventually spoke. "I should beat the shit out of you for hurting her." Inara simply nodded her agreement. "But since you came back, and I have no doubt you really did leave a not with the Captain, your off the hook."

She was quiet for a moment and then added in warning, "But if you hurt her again, Inara, no power in the 'Verse' will stop me from beating you within an inch of your life."

Inara reached and grasped Zoe's shoulder, "I swear to you, Zoe. I will never leave her again. I love her, Zoe. She is my life, my soul mate, and my beloved."

Zoe nodded again and smiled, "Go to her Inara. Hold her, talk to her, make love to her and I'll take care of Mal and the others." She started to leave but paused long enough to say, "Welcome back, Inara. I really am glad you came back and not just for Kaylee's sake. We'll see you tomorrow sometimes." She winked at her before leaving.

As soon as heard the shuttle door close, Inara was across the room and on her knees in front of her younger lover. Kaylee still seemed to be in shock as Inara reached up to cup her face. "Kaylee, Bao Bei?"

Her soft touch and her words snapped Kaylee out of her trance. The young mechanic began to cry as she choked out, "Why? Why did you leave me? I know that I messed up, but why? Why…"

"Oh no, love…no, no, no…"Inara cut her off. "You did nothing wrong, _nothing!_ I should never have asked you to accept my job. I should have quite a year ago. I am so sorry, I'm so so sorry!"

"Did you really give up your job for me?" Kaylee asked reaching out to gently trace Inara's jaw and lips. When Inara nodded she asked, "Why?"

"Because I love you." Inara said, "and I don't want to ever be with anyone sexually again but you."

"But why did you leave so quickly?" Kaylee questioned. "We could have talked about it first. I thought you have decided you didn't want me, that it was too much."

"I'm going to kill, Mal." Inara said quietly, "I should have known he was too stubborn to set his Pride aside."

Kaylee smiled softly at that. Taking Inara's hands she pulled her up and onto the bed so they could lay holding each other, "Please…" She said softly, "Tell me what happened that day."

Inara sighed, "I should have warned you about the counselor. I should have told you that she comes to me mostly out of a need of friendship, but I was so confused that I couldn't. When I saw that hurt and pain in your eyes all I wanted was to go to you, to comfort you, but then you left and I was torn between my job and my love for you. It shouldn't be that way. You should always be my top priority." She took a moment to study Kaylee's face, tracing her cheeks, jaw, lips with feather light touches. Eventually she spoke again.

"The counselor saw my dilemma almost straight away and she eventually convinced me to speak to her about it. She offered me a different prospective, one that deep down I have known for over a year. My body was yours just as much as my heart, mind, and soul are yours and we both deserved better. We both deserve a life free of the complications of my job. She offered me a ride on her next transport to Shinon, leaving that night. I tried to tell you, but when I couldn't I went to Mal and…" she paused and drew a deep breath.

"I told him everything, Bao Bei. All of it." Inara admitted. "He was hurt but admitted the chase was all one sided claimed to understand. I told him my plan and asked him to deliver a letter. I left and went to the training house. I turned in my resignation and took care of my accounts. I bought supplies for us and the ship and caught the first transport to New Haven where I had to arrange to meet you guys." She was trying to decide how much pain she wanted to cause Mal. He knew all of this, knew that she was coming back and he kept it from Kaylee. She didn't have to live with all of this pain.

Kaylee's response was to wrap her arms around her lover and pull her close. Kissing her deeply and rolling so Inara was on top. The kiss was long, connecting them on levels deeper than ever before. Eventually, forced to breathe, Kaylee tore her mouth away to look up at her love. "I love you, Inara. You are my world, but are you sure about this. About giving up your job, about living here on Serenity. I don't want you to end up resenting it or me later on."

"Do you remember what you told me the night we got together?" Inara asked and when Kaylee nodded she continued, "The same goes for me. I could never resent you. I have known since the moment we met that you are the only one I want to spend my life with." Inara reached into her dress pockets and pulled out two wedding bands. "One more thing that I managed to do was get us marriage papers. All we have to do is sign them and its official." There was only love and hope in Inara's eyes.

Kaylee was shocked, "You really want to marry me?" When Inara nodded Kaylee reached out and took the rings. Slipping them on first Inara's finger and then her own. It was simple, straightforward and exactly what they wanted. "Give me those papers woman." Kaylee demanded playfully trying to move to the computer.

Inara laughed holding her down. "Later, my love. First I want to finish that trip down memory lane you started with Zoe." Kissing her gently she said, "Let's see how well you remember the first time we made love."

"mmm…"Kaylee hummed, "How could I forget the first time I touched you, tasted you, filled you. How could I forget the first time I was touched by you, tasted by you, filled by you."

Inara groaned at the memories that flashed through her. They undressed each other slowly, kissing exposed flesh and whispering words of love until they both lay bare, wrapped in a loving embrace. Inara kissed her gently, using her lips and tongue to convey her love as her fingertips traced patterns across Kaylee's chest. She trailed them lightly across the full breasts and the tight stomach, running them in between rows of muscle that covered her midsection. When the younger woman was able to breathe easily again, she took one nipple between her lips and rolled her tongue over it, feeling Kaylee relax into the pleasure building inside of her.

Reaching down, she ran her hand up the inside of one smooth, firm thigh, shocked at the amount of moisture she found and by how far down her thighs it had traveled. Kissing her way down the long, lanky body, she moved her tongue slowly into Kaylee's flesh, finding the ridge of nerves that was swollen and distended. She suckled it gently with her lips and tongue as the body beneath her began to move.

Everything was slow, sensual, exquisitely soft and loving and Kaylee's hips moved in a lazy tempo, keeping time with her ministrations as the passion built up inside of her. It wasn't long before she felt her lover's body go rigid, felt her hands tangle tightly in the sheets beneath her and the soft sounds of a gentle release fell from her lips. Kissing the swollen flesh one last time, she traveled back up Kaylee's body to wrap herself around her.

She brought her lips up to taste Kaylee's mouth, moaning when their tongues met, losing herself in the heat of the kiss. Her fingers seemed to move of their own accord, seeking out and finding a pebbled nipple, closing on it with a gentle fierceness that took the Mechanic's breath away.

Kaylee brought her hands up to tangle in the dark locks, her whole body focused on the feel of the hands against her. "Inara… please..." She begged.

The Companion groaned and gave in, all thought of anything but her need for this Beautiful woman again gone as she felt one smooth thigh slip between her legs. She raised herself over Kaylee's body, settling the tender flesh between her legs more firmly onto the muscular thigh. She felt moisture flood the top of her knee where it rested at the apex of Kaylee's legs and groaned.

With wild abandon, she kissed her way down the neck and across one clavicle, trailing her lips down until they closed over a perfect nipple, sucking it into her mouth to graze her teeth over it roughly. She shifted slightly, bringing one hand up to her other nipple while her other hand slid down Kaylee's stomach to tangle in the dark curls. The young woman whimpered as she parted her folds and her fingers slid over the swollen ridge of her sex.

"My love." Inara whispered as her tongue and her fingers found a perfect rhythm and Kaylee began to grind her hips up and into her. After playing in the wetness for several minutes, she slid two, long elegant fingers inside her lover, sighing at the sheer pleasure of the muscles tightening around them.

Leaving the perfect breasts behind, she slid down Kaylee's body, slipping her tongue into the Mechanic's cleft to flick at the swollen bundle of nerves before closing her lips around it to suckle it in earnest. She could almost hear Kaylee biting her lip to keep from crying out, and the thought of her holding in her passion enflamed her even more. She sped up the motion of her fingers, thrusting more heavily as her lover began to shake uncontrollably, her climax nearing.

When it hit, the entire length of the long Beautiful body went rigid, her hands flat on the sheets, toes curled tightly and she screamed Inara's name for the whole ship to hear. Inara glanced up, glad that the shuttle was sound proof, knowing it was going to be a long night as she saw her lover's expression of pure bliss. As the wave passed, she climbed back up to give her lover a passionate, tangy kiss, before resuming her position on Kaylee's raised thigh.

Reaching down, Kaylee slid her fingers inside Inara, using the leg as leverage as the older woman thrust against her. She studied Inara's face as the woman rode her, losing herself in the look of ecstasy apparent in her features.

When Inara finally came, she buried her face in Kaylee's neck, biting down hard on the pulse point to keep from crying out before collapsing heavily on top of her. Kaylee held her tightly until she felt her breath even out. Moving a piece of hear form Inara's sweaty forhead she gave her a sexy smile.

"I love you, Inara" She whispered softly never taking her eyes off her lover's face. "With all my heart."Coming up on one elbow, Inara moved closer to soft pink lips. She hesitated for long moments and was about to pull away when she felt a small hand come behind her neck and pull her down. With the first touch of their lips, a feeling of electricity coursed through their bodies. Inara deepened the kiss and moaned when she felt Kaylee's tongue slid along hers. When the kiss broke they were both breathless, tears flowed from their eyes as their eyes locked."I love you, Kaylee." Lowering her head Inara captured soft lips and stole Kaylee's breath away. Smaller hands moved down a long muscular back. She brought her hands around to cup full firm breasts and heard a low moan come from Inara. Taking Inara's breasts in her hands she brought her lips to place a kiss over each breast. Rolling Inara over on to her back she straddled her hips and brought her head down to place a lingering kiss over the place where Inara's heart sat up and brought her lips to the center of Kaylee's chest and kissed every inch of her warm skin. Running her fingers down a small ribcage she brought them back up to graze across rose-colored nipples and grinned when Kaylee moaned deep in her chest. Bringing her lips back to her chest, she kissed her way up to Kaylee's neck. Pulling the soft skin between her lips, she sucked gently. Kaylee moaned and pulled Inara's head tighter to her neck, she arched her back when she felt the tingles rush through her body to settle at her center. Bringing her legs around to wrap around Inara's waist she pressed her hips downward and moaned when her throbbing center made contact with them over she lay with her hips between Inara's thighs, kissing her way down her body. Running her hands up silky soft legs she moaned deeply when she came to Inara's neatly trimmed patch of curls. Looking in to soft eyes, she crawled her way up to place soft kisses upon her lips. Inara worked Kaylee's Wrapping her thighs around a trim waist she pulled Kaylee down to her and groaned when she felt hard abs press in to her center. Rolling her hips she pressed her engorged clitoris against the warm skin as she kissed Kaylee deeply. Hands explored unknown flesh, memorizing each curve and texture. Kaylee moved her way down Inara's body with her lips, kissing and sucking each inch of skin until she came to soft curls. Rubbing her chin through the curls she grinned when Inara moaned and thrust her hips upward against her. She breathed in the scent of her lover's arousal and felt her mouth water. Slowly she brought her tongue down for her first taste of nectar, slipping her tongue down further, she felt Inara's center spasm against her tongue. Inara's fingers tangled in long hair, pushing Kaylee's head down further she thrust her hips upward and wrapped a leg across a strong back. Her body tightened at the first touch of the warm tongue of her lover, she could feel her orgasm getting closer with each lick of Kaylee's tongue. She gasped when she felt herself opened and a warm tongue plunged in to her worked her tongue in and out of with the same rhythm that her thumb was performing on Inara's pulsing Clitoris. Her own body was reaching the pinnacle at a great speed; she could feel the wetness flowing from her throbbing center and the clenching of her muscles. Using every bit of will power she put her own release on the back burner and concentrated on pleasing her lover. Inara's shortened breathes reached her ears along with the soft moans that escaped her parted lips. Slipping two fingers in to Inara she took her hardened clitoris between her lips and sucked. Flicking her tongue across the very tip, she knew that Inara was close to going over."Don't…stop…aahh Gods…" Inara moaned as her fingers dug in to Kaylee's back and the mattress. A wave rushed from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, her back arched off the bed as the strongest orgasm she had ever had claimed her. She screamed out her release by yelling. "KAYLEE!"Kaylee's body was wracked by an earth shattering orgasm when she felt Inara's center grip her fingers and spasm. Her back arched and hips thrust against the mattress. When her name was screamed out she went back over the edge as another orgasm tore through her body. When her mind cleared of the bright white light, she tipped her fingers up and hit a hardened spot within Inara. Torrents of juices flowed over her fingers and hand as Inara's second orgasm shook her body. Long minutes after their bodies had calmed, Kaylee crawled her way up to lay beside Inara and pull her in to her arms. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she cried, she felt gentle fingertips wipe the tears from her face and then soft lips claim her own. A feeling of completeness surrounded them as they held each other close."I love you Kaylee."Kaylee gave her a sweet smile then kissed her lips gently. "I love you too, Inara." She paused and then said a little more seriously. "Please don't leave me again. I don't think I can go through that again."

"Never, beloved." She ran her fingers across pink lips and gazed in to dark blue eyes. "You are my heart and I will never leave you again."Kaylee pulled her head to her chest and held her as they both cried silent tears of happiness, both content beyond words to be reunited again. No more words were spoken as they held each other until sleep claimed them.

When Inara woke late the next day she found herself still wrapped up in a warm embrace. Naked bodies touching, legs tangled together and Kaylee's head resting on her shoulder when she came too enough she realized that Kaylee was quietly playing with her wedding band.

Inara watched for a while then kissed her lover's head, "Do you like the ring, beloved?"

"It's perfect." Kaylee said quietly. Kissing the shoulder her head was laying on. Her hand came up and she gently started tracing random patters on Inara's chest and around her breast. "Do you want an actual ceremony? I'll find a way to give you one if you want."

Inara placed her fingers under Kaylee's chin and tilted her head up. "You signing those papers and becoming my wife is all I need, my love."

"You know things will be different now don't you?" Kaylee said softly. "With the crew, with the Captain, everything. What room will we stay in? What will you do now? The Captain insist that everyone contributes, but I don't want you to become a criminal. It's bad enough that I am. That I…"

Inara cut her off with two finger tips on her lips. Leaning in she captured her lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss continued until Kaylee had readjusted herself and was now straddling her naked lover. Pulling back she cupped the younger woman's face. Stroking her cheek lightly she spoke, her voice laced with emotion and confidence.

"There is nothing wrong with who you are, my love." She traced a cheek bone. "You are the best mechanic in the 'Verse' and I am extremely proud to call you, friend, lover, partner, beloved, and wife. Don't worry about anything Kaylee this shuttle is still ours. I still have contacts that will be useful to Mal." She kissed her once more before continuing. "We've never discussed such things because it never mattered to either of us, but love, I have more than enough cash to support you, me, and any children we might decided to have. Anywhere we might settle, so I can continue to rent this shuttle for a long as we need."

After a long moment Kaylee nodded, "Promise me one thing, though. Promise me if you ever get tired of the ship or living this way you won't hesitate to tell me. I would gladly follow you anywhere."

When Inara started to argue Kaylee silenced her with a finger to the lips. "_Anywhere_, Inara, willingly! Yes, I love Serenity, but you…you are my life." She kissed her again, tenderly. "You are my reason for existing. I have nothing without you. So please, promise me."

"I swear to you, my love." Inara said. When Kaylee began to gently place kissed along her jaw she groaned, "Bao Bei…as much as I would love to ravish you again we need to get up." She sucked in a breath as Kaylee bit lightly. "We need food…we need to see the others…" When Kaylee ignored her she added, "Beloved…we have marriage papers to sign."

That did it. Kaylee quickly rolled off her and pulled her up. Inara laughed as Kaylee drug her to the computer. There was no reason for either to speak as Inara pulled up the papers. No reason to comment as they both placed their thumbs on the bio scanners and added their signature. No reason to question as Inara sent to papers on their way, officially binding them together.

Inara pulled Kaylee close, "I love you, Kaylee, my love, my beautiful, beautiful wife."

"mmm…" Kaylee held her close. "Wife. I love the sound of that, my beloved." They just held each other for a long moment before Kaylee spoke again, "Come, my wife. Bathe with me than let's go greet the others."

Inara smiled as she allowed herself to be pulled into the shower. Inara took her time washing her love. Kaylee just smiled as Inara's soapy hands glided over her muscular back and moved her hair to one side, then dropped down to cup her fleshy globes. A warm tongue licked from the base of the smooth neck up to a perfect ear. The younger woman tilted her head to the side to give her lover more access. Inara's larger hands traveled in front of her lover and started pinching and squeezing her nipples into hard peaks. One hand released her breast and traveled down to play in wet curls as the mechanic started to pant. She couldn't believe how fast Inara made her passion rise. It never failed to amaze her just how wonderful it felt to be loved by the beautiful woman behind felt her wife's wet center against her rear end. Inara's hand momentarily left Kaylee's breast to open herself on the woman's round behind. Then she returned to tease the stiff nipples with her fingers and palm. She slid her long fingers back and forth along Kaylee's already swollen need, and massaged her throbbing bundle with her Kaylee could do was moan. Her desire for her lover was becoming unbearable, she panted out her plea. "Please Inara . . . inside . . . now . . . please." Inara gave her lover what she needed. She entered her with two fingers in one smooth motion. Kaylee held on to Inara's forearm with both of her hands. Inara's other hand was still stimulating the heaving breast, while she slowly licked and suckled the elegant neck. Inara was rocking against the smaller woman from behind. She didn't know what came over her. They had never been with each other like this before. But, it just seemed natural to her…familiar…primal even. Kaylee was riding the long fingers that were buried deep inside of her and holding onto the elegant forearm.

Kaylee's panting came in shorter spurts. Her pelvis moved faster making the fingers push deeper inside of her and the thumb rubbed harder against her clit. She could hear her lover's erratic breathing behind her and could feel the copious amounts of thick wetness spreading over her behind, she knew Inara was close too. They both sped up and knew they were going over together. Kaylee came hard and kept saying "Oh Gods…Oh Gods, I love you Inara." Panting the words over and over. Inara went over screaming for all to hear. "Oh god, Oh Kaylee... I love you."

The two came down slowly from their orgasmic highs. When they were finally able to function again, Inara reached around her lover and turned off the shower. Helping her out she took her time drying the beautiful body before her with a warm towel instead of a drying charm. "I love you." She whispered as she led Kaylee back into their room and they started to dress.

"I love you too, baby." Kaylee smiled at her as she quickly braided her hair, before pulling on her shirt and overalls. As she watched her new wife dressed in one of her usual dresses. She laughed softly drawing her lover's attention.

"And what do you find so funny?" She asked with a small smile playing on her full lips.

Walking over Kaylee gently grasped Inara's hips. "I was just thinking, how different we appear. You are always spotless and wearing the best there is. Where I can usually be found in greased covered overalls and oil and dirt on my arms and face. I don't think anyone would ever believe just how much we actually have in common just by looking at us."

Inara tugged gently on Kaylee's braid causing her to tip her head, "Well you know what they say about opposites attacking." She said before claiming her lips in a deep passion filled kiss. When they broke the kiss Inara took Kaylee's hand and led them out into the cargo hold. They picked up the food stores that Inara brought and made their way to the kitchen. Not really surprised when they saw no one. Everyone would be busy and would meet in the kitchen for another 2 hours. They quickly set about making a large dinner for everyone, with little touches and light kisses along the way.

They had just finished setting the table and were getting the last few dishes when Kaylee found herself pinned against the counter by an amorous wife. She simply hung on for the ride as Inara kissed her deeply. Neither breaking apart until they heard someone clear their throats. Inara buried her face in Kaylee's neck trying to catch her breath while Kaylee held her close and observed the others.

The first thing she noticed was the Captain's black eye and Zoe's bandaged hand. Then she noticed everyone's expressions. Wash, Zoe and Book were smiling at them, Simon looked confused and River…Well River was just River. The Captain looked resigned and a little contrite. It was Jayne that caused her to speak. He was leering at them and she knew all the mental images that were going through his head.

When he opened his mouth to comment Kaylee cut him off, "One word, Jayne." She growled, "One comment, sexual joke, suggestion, or offer. One remark, not or spoken thought that is less than savory about me, my wife, or our relationship and I will take Vera and shove it so far up your ass you will never get it out. Do you understand? Are we clear? Because just try me Jayne and no power in the 'Verse' will save you."

Jayne simply nodded at the seriousness in her warning and with that she knew…she just knew that their family would be able to accept the changes that were happening. With a smile at Inara she took her hand and led her to the table, for their first dinner as a married couple with their family.

**The End**


End file.
